User blog:ThunderJimmy/Shields
This subject has not been mentioned before as its own page (like hull = ship Armour which will be done later) on the wiki. So, i’m Taking the time I have today to make my own “test page” on shields (and later hull = ship Armour) Shields, What are they? As explained in video games, tv shows and more; shields are the release of electricity, plasma, magic, or whatever the case to protect/guard the user from incoming attacks. Now, based on how the shields on ships, shields cast by magic users etc. is ALWAYS LIMITED. Because, hmmmmm, I don’t know INFINITE SHIELDS = OP PEOPLE!! Now that...that subject is out of the way, in this game shields are released by the ship’s set power level (It’s OVER 9000!!!!) to deflect incoming attacks by over ships so that the user driving the ship has time to fire a counter attack at the enemy. Shields As you can see by that photo, the shields are a secondary armour to temporarily take damage in substitution for damage done to the ship’s primary hull. Shields have their pros and cons, which ultimately as long as you have your shields, you are invincible (next meme) Shields - Pros As stated earlier, shields are designed to take damage before it dissipates/breaks and you get keked by an incoming enemy ship (or faction if unlucky). Another good thing about shields is that they can regenerate back while not in combat (that being said no one is invincible in this game...except for pros and admins) The last advantage about shields is that certain weapons fired at them do less damage than normal (there are weapons that are shield eaters, shield busters, shield Kekers, whatever the case that do more damage than normal to shields case on both terms for turrets that do damage to ship hulls {armour}) Shields - Cons With pros come their cons and with shields it can be the Worst mistake on Galaxy if you do not plan for your shields going down, and your ship eventually being DED in a LIT way so funny and painfully: Burn It With FIRE (not so much on Galaxy Arcade though). First off, Shields are LIMITED based on the ship, size of the ship, and the amount of energy being outputed ‘cough’ to protect your ship from a one hit KO Punch man anyone Shields are also weak against turrets that will ‘eat your shield for breakfest’ because the damage output is nearly doubled Overall Opinion of Shields Shields are amazing, and since carried over from Star Trek and other genres they are the reasons ships do not die easily (unlike Coal Wasp though) and with the new animation in effect, the cool factor has been upgraded also. Now again, the shields vary from ship to ship, some ships have more shields than hull (and other times, the opposite). Closing suggestions about Shields Since shields vary from ship to ship and are always limited, the best ship to use would be ones with high shields (and hull effectively), a ship with good speed and firepower, and lots of training. But otherwise, you’ll be glad shields haven’t been nerfed or otherwise masterplural wouldn’t have any competition coming up for the players with the most bounty. Category:Blog posts